Kurt and Blaine: Adoption!
by Pictures of people
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find a girl they want to adopt, does she want the same thing? Fluffy one shot, complete.  Future!Klaine Daddy!Klaine
1. Chapter 1

A/N I'm obsessed with Kurt and Blaine having a daughter named Belle, so here is their meeting. I understand that this a really odd take on adoption (they meet for the first time then boom taking her home) but I wrote it quickly and liked it.

I own nothing, ever.

* * *

><p>The little girl stood on short, stubby legs behind a tall woman, dressed in a black suit. Fearful tears were flooding her eyes as she tightened her grip on the woman's hand.<p>

She was tiny. The girl was only forty something punds, with long dark hair framing her face messily. Her bright green eyes shone brightly against her tanned olive skin. She was beautiful, but she wore a terrified expression, twisting her perfect feautres sourly.

Suddenly, two men burst into the room. One with a mop of curly black hair, smiling excitedly, the other was tall, and his aqua eyes were filling with worried tears. They're hands were intwined tightly, as if the world would collapse if their fingers were to be seperated.

The woman smiled at them, took the girl in her arms and walked toward them.

"Honey" she said to the girl. "This is Mr. Kurt and Mr. Blaine Anderson. What do you think of going home with them?"

The little girl eyed them skeptically. The curly haired one, Blaine, spread his arms open, motioning for her to come with him. Instead the little girl leaned back into the woman, scared of the man. The taller man, Kurt, gasped. He, tentatively, put a warm hand on the little girls arm.

"We won't hurt you." He whispered.

She softened her expression and looked at him, seeing tears come out of his eyes slowly. As scared as the little girl was, she couldn't stand to see Kurt cry. So she practically jumped into his arms. He was shockedbut quickly put his arms around her, feeling the girl cry as she burried her face in his neck.

"What is it, baby?" he asked, soothingly.

Blaine started giggling, causing Kurt and the woman to shoot him a confused look. He sighed.

"I just never though I'd like hearing you call someone else baby. But it's possibly the most adorable thing you've ever said."

Kurt smiled and took a seat, his arms still surrounding the child.

"Honey" he said, softly. "Would you like to come home with me? With us?"

The girl pondered the question. They seemed nice and Kurt's arms seemed to fit around her like a puzzle piece.

"Would that make you my daddies?" she asked in musical voice.

Blaine sat down, smiling at finally being able to hear the girl's voice.

"Only if that's what you want." He told her with hope illuminating his irsises.

The girl brought her knees up to her chest and thought for a moment.

"Why don't you have a wife?" she asked them.

"Well…" Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand and dropping a kiss on his palm. "We like boys."

The girl nodded, understandingly.

"Me, too." She whispered, blushing. She crawled into Blaine's lap; he immediately started stroking her hair.

"Can we go home now?" she asked her green eyes full of excitement.

Blaine kissed her head and drew her in for a hug.

"Of course we can, baby. Of course we can." He said.

Kurt cried silently before putting his head on his husband's shoulder. The little girl looked up.

"Did I do something wrong, daddy?" she asked, worriedly. She was scared that they would change their minds after she made Kurt cry so much.

He shook his head rapidly.

"No, princess. You're perfect." He assured her, stroking her cheek. "Absolutley perfect."

The, forgotten, agent in the room smiled. "Congratulations. She's definitely yours."

"My names Belle." The girl said, once she was relased from their embrace.

"We know." Blaine said. He kissed Kurt chastely and kissed Belle's forehead. "We've been looking for you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hello! I know I said this was a one shot but I got alot of hits from this so I tried another little thing. This is only Part 1 of Chapter 2. Sorry for getting numbers involved. Thanks for reading and review if you have a chance.**

Kurt turned his face to look the top of Blaine's head, as his husband's lips busily occupied themselves with devouring the pale skin of Kurt's neck.

"Mmm, Blaine. Stop." He pleaded.

As much as he really wanted Blaine's mouth latched on there forever, he would have to start the day soon. Although, they had just adopted a little girl, his work was still demanding. Today, he had to go into the theater he co-owned to approve the costumes for a production of 'My Fair Lady'.

"Don't wanna." Blaine muttered into the crook of Kurt's neck.

He had no intention of ravishing his husband; he simply missed the feeling of porcelain skin on his lips and refused to go on with out it. Suddenly Blaine's work phone rang loudly, filling the room with the musical stylings of Katy Perry and killing their pillow talk.

"Leave it." Kurt begged, attempting to distract Blaine by kissing him, letting his lips linger and his tongue run over his favorite set of teeth. Blaine groaned lightly, but reached over and grabbed his phone, causing Kurt's bottom lip to stick out.

"Don't pout, tease." He whispered, touching his own lips to Kurt's once more before bellowing "Hello?" into his blackberry.

As murmuring and confusing words erupted out of the phone, Kurt decided to go looking for his daughter. He pushed the door open before walking down the hall and repeating the motion to reveal a, very much awake, little girl with long dark hair and huge bright eyes that made the world look gray.

"Hi, Daddy." Belle said, slipping her covers off and walking toward Kurt with outstretched arms.

He smiled at her, she enjoyed being held as much as her fathers enjoyed holding her. Kurt scooped her little body up in his long arms and walked down the stairs. Belle rested her head comfortably on his shoulder. When Belle first came to live with them, it was apparent to Kurt the lack of love Belle had received as a child to be so tentative with touching, yet still long for it so badly. He felt it was his duty to ensure her just how much she was loved. And he and Blaine were cuddlers by nature. It was only a couple of weeks until Belle was completely comfortable with all of their love taps and random hugs, but once she had gotten used to their caring touches, it was like second nature.

"I had a dream, Daddy." She said as they settled on the couch.

"Tell me about it." Kurt asked, excitedly.

"It was scary. And after it I couldn't sleep anymore." She admitted. "A monster came and eated Ernie, the cat."

Worry spread over Kurt's tired face as he reached for Belle and held her very close.

"I'm sorry you were scared, little girl. You could have come and slept with me and papa. We would've kept the monsters away."

Belle sighed contently, already feeling at ease.

"Do you want to help me make breakfast?" Kurt asked, trying to make her feel better.

Instead of answering, Belle hopped out of his lap and crossed to the storage bin that held all of their spare blankets. She stood on her tippy toes, letting her stubby arms reach toward the bottom of the box, before fishing out an old gray comforter. Dragging it across the floor, she raised it to Kurt.

"Will you take a nap with me?" She begged, yawning. "I'm not hungry, but I'm tired. And I don't want to sleep alone."

With one lengthy arm, Kurt reached for his daughter, pulling her close and letting her settle between him and the couch. He draped the comforter over both of them, shielding their bodies from the relatively cold house.

Kurt dropped a kiss on her head before asking "Are you still scared of the monsters?"

"Course not." Belle replied, sleepily. Her eyes already closed. "My Daddy's here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long! I own nothing. ever. not even the sweatshirt I'm wearing. seriously it's my brothers. **

**Also warning: The end is a little sexier than anything so far, but no smut. **

* * *

><p>Kurt was, once again, awoken by Blaine. Though this time, there were no kisses or even touches, but Kurt felt an obvious pair of eyes staring at him. He blinked sleepily and met Blaine's honey eyes. He was sitting Indian style a few feet away, gazing at his family. Kurt smiled as Blaine ran a hand through his bed head.<p>

"Do you have to go to work?" he whispered, careful not to wake his daughter by stretching his arms and legs.

Blaine's peaceful smile twisted into a frown.

"I have to, baby. Could you take her to her theater with you?" Blaine responded, knowing full well Belle would not enjoy a day at his office.

"I'll take her." Kurt agreed, liking the idea of Belle running around the theater.

As if on cue, Belle awoke and stared wide eyed at Blaine.

"Papa!" She squealed, launching herself into his arms.

"Princess!" He squealed back. Blaine was just like Belle, wide eyed and childish.

Currently, he was tickling her, Belle's musical laugh filling the room.

"Mercy!" She yelled between giggles.

Blaine ceased the tickling and kissed her button nose.

Can you make breakfast, Papa?" Belle asked hopefully.

Blaine always made her chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, it was no secret that Belle much preferred those pancakes to the oatmeal and fruit combination that Kurt was such a fan of.

"Papa has to go to work" he said, regrettably.

Belle frowned, even the slightest evidence of discontentment made Blaine melt. Just as he was contemplating quitting his job to play with Belle forever, Kurt cut in.

"Pumpkin?" He asked, smiling at her perked face. "Would you like to come to work with me today? We could go to Daddy's theater and see what we run into. What do you think?

Belle pondered this thought before asking, much to their amusement,

"Will there still be breakfast?"

The sky was rolling into a tumbling mess of colors, pinks and gold molded near the horizon while purple remained on the outskirts. It was at this particular time that Blaine had arrived home to an empty house. He had changed and was waiting for his family donning a navy v-neck and gray sweats. Suddenly the front door opened, to let a flying bundle of excitement in.

"Papa!" Belle screamed, ripping off her coat and climbing onto his lap. "Guess what? I went to the theater! And I love it! I played all day long and I got to try on costumes and I saw the lights from the stage and I heard the piano players and OH! Daddy SINGS! Did you know Daddy can sing too?"

Blaine chuckled; he knew very well that Kurt could sing.

"Did Daddy sound nice?" He asked and Belle nodded very seriously.

"He has the prettiest voice in the whole world. It's like angel cake, fluffy and sweet and light."

Blaine's smiled widened completely. What a perfectly accurate way to describe Kurt's voice. He had been searching for years for a decent description of Kurt's voice but his daughter had done it without a second thought. Behind Belle, Kurt just giggled adorably.

"Time for bed, silly girl." Kurt declared, scooping her up. He shot Blaine a wink before taking Belle upstairs. After a teeth cleaning and changing the girl into pajamas, Kurt tried to read her a story, but she fell asleep almost instantly.

"Good night, little lady." he whispered, dropping kisses all over her heart shaped face.

Kurt found his husband lying in their bed, watching Lifetime. Kurt smiled and shed all of his clothing, save for his boxers and undershirt before crawling into bed.

"You left your shirt and pants on the floor. Who the hell are you?" Blaine asked

"A man with an incredibly hot husband." Kurt told him.

He rolled on top of Blaine, kissing his neck and lifting the blue shirt to kiss Blaine's ribcage. Blaine sighed contently, tugging at Kurt's collar to get at his lips. Their mouths finally met, tongues dancing lazily. Kurt pulled away gasping.

"I still need to shower." Kurt muttered, working a bruise onto Blaine's collarbone. "Join me? Fuck me?"

"Marry me?" He proposed, breathing heavily.

"Already did." Kurt said, tearing himself off of Blaine and sprinting to the bathroom, happy to hear his favorite footsteps chasing after him.

* * *

><p><strong>So would you like more? If you want it, I'll write it. Let me know! Thanks for reading 3<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Also my spell check was broken, hope nothing is too bad!**

**I own absolutely nothing.**

* * *

><p>School didn't sound like any fun at all, and Belle was only hearing about it. Blaine knelt down to her level.<p>

"Don't you want to see the other kids?" he asked, hoping his daughter would feel better.

"No." Belle said, simply. "I want to stay home with you and with Daddy. I like how things are!"

Kurt sighed heavily; he'd never seen Belle this upset. It broke his heart, but, but he knew there was no alternative, school was a definite. He opened his arms and had Belle settle into them.

"It's what big girls have to do, Belle." He told her. "And I promise at least one of us will be there to pick you up. Then you can come home, do homework, or cook dinner. Okay?"

Belle nodded somberly, it wasn't okay. But she didn't want to see her daddies sad anymore.

"I'll try but I'm going to miss you." She said.

Kurt pecked her cheek and pulled her even closer, squeezing her slightly.

"I'll miss you more."

A month later, Belle was into her third week of kindergarten and even though it wasn't horrible, she still wasn't the biggest fan. Currently, her class was learning how to read. All the other students seemed to be right on track but she still couldn't get it through. She saw the letters, recognized them even, but could never think of forming words.

It was Friday, so that meant Blaine's sleek black car pulled into the parking lot to pick her up.

"Belle!" Blaine called leaning against his car and waving excitedly.

Belle shouted and a quick goodbye to her teacher before running to her father, a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Papa!" She squealed, throwing herself in his arms. "I missed you yesterday."

Blaine winced as he heard the words, holding Belle even closer. Last night, he had to work late. Blaine had arrived home to a sleeping daughter and an unhappy husband.

"_I just don't understand" Kurt had said honestly. "How on Earth can you tell me you hate your job, and then work so late that you don't see your family? Jesus, Blaine. Prioritize a bit."_

"_Sorry if I was off trying to make a better life for my family." Blaine countered, receiving a massive eye roll from Kurt._

"_Don't pull that shit, Blaine." He had groaned. "You and I both know money is not a big issue right now. However your ability to say 'No' is a huge issue, one I would love to address."_

"_I'm going to bed." Blaine had spat. "You can fight with me in the morning but I am getting some rest." _

They had slept on opposite ends of their bed. Last night was a reminder of why a king size bed is very important in any marriage.

Now, Blaine turned to Belle.

"I'm sorry, baby girl. Papa had to work." He explained. "I missed you, too."

"S'okay." Belle told him. "You're here now.

He buckled Belle into her seat and drove off toward their house.

Once they arrived, Blaine set a bowl of grapes on the kitchen table and snacked while he listened to Belle talk about her day.

"How's reading going?" He asked, knowing she was having trouble.

Belle groaned.

"I can't do it, Papa." She whined. "I try, but my brain is broken."

Blaine giggled and ruffled her hair.

"Do you really think it's broken?" he asked, getting a nod from Belle.

With that, Blaine scooped her up in his arms and took Belle into her room, plopping her on the desk.

"What are we doing?" She asked,

"Fixing your brain" Blaine answered, grabbing a book from her shelf and kneeling.

"Okay sing me the alphabet." He requested, and Belle obliged, feeling exceptionally intelligent.

"Perfect" Blaine complimented, and you know the sounds the letters create, right?"

Belle nodded once more.

"Now sound out this word for me." He then pointed to the word Cat on the title of some random book.

"C-C-A" Belle tried "K-A-Papa I can't do it!"

She scrunched her face angrily and her father kissed her nose.

"Yes, you can, Princess. You just need to try again. One more time. Please?"

Belle sighed but agreed.

"C-C-CA-T. Cat? Is the word CAT?" Belle asked, shouting.

Blaine jumped up and tossed Belle into the air.

"You did it! You're a regular Einstein! You can read! You're brilliant!"

Belle giggled wildly and threw her little fists in the air.

"I did it!" She squealed.

Blaine sat with Belle on her floor and listened to her curious voice read the books timidly. When they finally made it out of Belle's room Blaine realized two things. The first was that it was dark out, and Kurt would be home soon. The second was that he had neglected to make dinner, which was definitely going to result in another fight. He groaned he really was not in the mood to get bitched out. Suddenly Kurt burst through the doorway, carrying large brown bags in his long arms. He only got about two feet in to the house before Belle latched herself onto his leg.

"Daddy! Did you know I'm brilliant?" She asked eyes wide.

Kurt laughed and managed to put his bags on the dining room table.

"Are you now?"

"Yes." Belle went on. "I'm a genius; Papa taught me how to read!"

Kurt smiled brightly.

"That is perfect! Oh honey, I'm so proud of you! You're teacher is going to be so happy!" he told her.

Belle wiggled out of his tight grasp.

"I need to freshen up for dinner!" She said, running into her bathroom and slamming the door, making a loud frightening noise. "Sorry..."

Kurt giggled and looked at Blaine.

"I really wanted Mediterranean food tonight, so I picked it up after work. Hope you didn't make anything special for dinner."

Blaine shook his head.

"I didn't even cook; I was so busy teaching Belle."

Kurt nodded, shifting from foot to foot. This was awkward. And the opposite of everything that Kurt had ever wanted. In attempt to rid the situation of hesitance, Kurt strode over to Blaine and kissed him surely.

"Sorry" He whispered into his mouth. "I hate fighting with you. I just love you and I want to see you. I don't want it to be awkward; I always want a kiss hello."

Blaine smiled and continued kissing his husband.

"M'sorry too. Love you more." He hummed, circling his arms around Kurt's waist.

They stayed that way, lips entwined, Blaine's hands roaming Kurt's back and Kurt's hand's tangling in his favorite curls. Until a throat was cleared, and Belle was standing there.

"You love each other almost too much." She observed.

"Almost." Blaine agreed, taking a hand from his husband and daughter, leading them to dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Want more? Just let me know. Also I think I might go with Teacher!Blaine, let me know what you think. Thanks soooo much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, you have no idea what reviews do to me. It's like pink lemonade on a day where you need it.<strong>


End file.
